Roll with it
by Vynot7
Summary: Undercover work, a fertility retreat and stolen babies, what could go wrong? Especially when Kensi neglects to mention a big detail before it's too late to back out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Roll with it:

Set after the season 3 finale, the team is back together (because they have to be eventually right)

**I don't own anything, I just want to play for a bit.**

A low pitched sound echoes through the walls of the mission as the entire team turns around to see Eric waiving what looks like a hunting horn from the second story.  
" Belated birthday present from Nell, it's a fox hunting horn, pretty cool huh, not that I like hunting or foxes for that matter, something about them seems devious and..." Eric cut himself off at the looks on the other agents faces. "Um, your presence is requested in ops."

"Is it me or is he getting weirder?" Deeks leaned in close to Kensi.

"I don't know, I guess it's better than the bagpipes from last month, that was awful, really awful, Amazing Grace will never sound the same to me again."

Deeks shuddered at the thought of Eric purchasing another set, the first had been "accidentally" run over three times and set on fire, a sad tragedy, but good s'mores afterwards.

Their fearless leader was waiting for them. "This is Evelyn Whitfield," Hetty motioned to the picture of a smiling woman on the screen, " she and her husband have been accused of selling babies to the highest bidders, babies whose mothers are from foreign countries and have little to no recourse when it comes to getting their children back."

"That's awful Hetty, but what is our angle in this? Seems like the FBI would be all over it and we know they don't like anyone else playing in their sandbox."

"Patience Mr. Callen, Ms. Jones if you would, please." Hetty chided turning over the brief to her own personal mini-me.

"We have two angles if you will, David Whitfield is retired from the navy and has been a practicing lawyer for the last five years, his specialty is adoption law. In addition he and his wife run a private charity which funds clinics all over the world specializing in obstetrics services in less developed countries. The FBI thinks that he has contacts through the military to scout locations for his clinics. Recently a 17 year old girl showed up at the US embassy in Vietnam claiming that the clinic had stolen her child. Apparently she was born here, but sent back to be raised by relatives after her parents died in a car crash when she was 4."

Eric chimed in "She claims that she was told she needed an emergency c-section because the baby was in trouble, then after she woke from anesthesia she was told the baby had died and the body had been disposed of for her own good. The only problem is that she wasn't all the way under and heard the nurses laughing about the white woman who had paid so much for her daughter. The subsequent investigation found that a newborn baby girl had been brought to the US from Vietnam and adopted, the filing was done here and there was no paperwork filed with the Vietnamese government which raised a few red flags. DNA testing proved that Mae Pham was the mother and the Bray's the couple who adopted the girl agreed to provide information in exchange for not being charged. "Which leads us back to why we are here." Eric nodded back to Hetty.

"The Whitfield's run a very exclusive, very expensive week long retreat for couples having trouble conceiving, it is by referral only and it is where we assume they select their clients for their illegal services. Mrs. Bray also spoke of an office where she and her husband did all of their paperwork as well as picking out where their child would ultimately come from. Apparently Mr. Whitfield's office contains the locations of all the clinics they fund and hopefully the names of the military personnel working with them. Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, Mrs. Bray has referred you to our targets as a young couple who have been trying for years to conceive without success, the retreat will be held in 3 days in Santa Barbara, you will need to access as much information as you can. Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen will be staying nearby as back up should you need it. Eric and Nell will go over your identities with you."

Mission stated Hetty turns to go before reconsidering. "Ms. Blye, please join me in my office for a moment."

"Give me one minute, I'll be right down." Hetty disappears through the door as Kensi walks over to Eric and leans down.

"Remember the list Eric or they'll never find your body." It's spoken in a gentle tone, but the menace is still there and scarier for how softly the words are delivered.

"What was that all about, what list?" Deeks is intrigued as Kensi walks out of the room with one last look over her shoulder. Usually she reserves death threats for him.

" Kensi gave me a list of undercover names she approves of and threatened to...well you heard if I don't use them."

"Ahh she's tired of you letting me name her huh? One to many times as Fern?" Deeks' signature smirk is in full affect as Nell walks into the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure Bunny was the last straw, or maybe it was Zsa Zsa, I mean really those were pretty horrible. She wouldn't talk to me for a week last time for letting you get away with that." Nell disappeared to do top secret things in the corner they had affectionately dubbed her zone.

Deeks caught the last part of what Eric had been muttering under his breath. "Not a good idea to mess with someone who can destroy your credit with one keystroke or erase you from every computer data base in existence." Eric caught Deeks looking at him.

"Not that I would do that, that would be bad, very illegal and bad."

"Good to know, remind me to stay on your good side in the future. Kensi can always shoot me, but you could do some real damage. Let's get to work, I have a feeling this is going to be more complicated then we think, women and hormones are involved.

**My first ever attempt at fan fiction, hopefully you don't feel like you have wasted time. This first chapter is more to set up what is happening with more Densi to come, that is if people don't think this sucks. : ) Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As before not mine just playing.**

**Sorry about the format of the last one, I am still trying to figure out the site and I have a feeling te fact that I use an iPad isn't helping. I tried to make it better this time. Thank you for putting up with me while I learn. **

3 days have gone by pretty fast, and while Kensi has been preoccupied, Deeks assumes it has everything to do with the case and the upcoming week they have to spend together as Anthony and Charlotte St. John.

"Did you read this? A schedule, brochure and preparation bag for each of us, no wonder this thing costs half my annual salary for a week." It has been a quiet car ride so far and anything is better than silence, even reading the schedule for their retreat which arrived today to prepare them for their "experience", or at least that is what the note said.

" Day one doesn't look so bad, champagne reception, and optional guided meditation, I'm liking the optional part. Followed by the sensual buffet, filled with and I quote: food guaranteed to light a fire in you and your partner's loins."

Startled Kensi quickly turns her head "it does not say that, they actually used the word loins? Who says that?" The sidelong glance her partner gives her lets her know she's been had.

"No loins mentioned, but the sensual buffet is real, and apparently held every night. I guess a fertility retreat is going to be heavy on the whole making babies part. " He pauses to see if she will take the bait. When she doesn't Deeks shrugs it off and dives back into the bag labeled "Anthony" in careful calligraphy.

"Deeks, do you remember when Hetty asked me to join her in her office?" Kensi started hesitantly.

" Yeah, the day of the briefing right?" Her tone had been tentative and very unlike his partner, but what he wants to show her next is too good." You've got to see these." With a flourish Deeks pulls out a pair of underwear that look vaguely like boxer briefs and waves them at her."

"I didn't think you got excited about any underwear not worn by a woman, or did you switch teams without telling me? Discover your true self?" the fact that she has to talk to him, but can't quite bring herself too is making her cranky and snarky.

"These my partner, are no ordinary undies, and for the record I prefer to admire women's underwear as it lays on my floor, lost in the heat of the moment if you know what I mean." Deeks wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, must you?" Kensi sticks out her tongue pretending to gag. " I think that I just threw up a little bit, yep, I did."

"Back to the underwear, according to the label these and the rest of the package they came in: are specifically designed to promote optimum men's health. The specially designed patches in the front remove damaging scrotal toxins while ensuring optimum support and temperature for a man looking to improve the chances of conception."

Kensi's mouth drops open in shock. "That's not what it says, your making things up again!" He has to be she thinks, who in the world actually writes the phrase "scrotal toxins" it has to be her partner trying to get a rise out of her.

"Sorry, not even I would make that phrase up. It says it right here in the 5 page long manual, seriously who needs a manual for underwear. According to the note in the bag these toxin removers run 250 dollars for a package of 5. Who is the sucker that pays fifty bucks for a pair of underwear." Deeks tucks his super undies back in the bag and goes back to perusing the schedule.

"Deeks before you get into that, the conversation that Hetty and I had, it's important." Kensi is starting to worry a bit. They are only thirty minutes away from the hotel that the St. John's have booked a suite in just in case they don't feel comfortable staying the night at the Whitfield compound. Or at least that is their excuse if anyone asks. The luxury hotel is also a good place for them to change into their covers and meet with Callen and Sam who get to spend the week together pretending to be businessmen researching a new investment property.

"Kens, what's going on?" Deeks is starting to think there is more here than just pre-case jitters.

Before Kensi can answer, her phone on the dash rings a call through to the tune she'd assigned to the Ops line. Grateful and slightly annoyed she puts it on speakerphone.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Actually it's Nell, I'm using Eric's line, sorry. I just wanted to let you know that Sam and Callen are at the hotel already, they already scouted out the compound and confirmed that the Whitefields are in residence along with what looks like support staff, Eric is running facial rec right now to see if we get any hits."

"Thanks Nell, let us know if anything turns up." Deeks reached over to end the call, but Nell spoke again quickly.

"Of course guys, and Kensi? Hetty wanted me to tell you that the Walkers are still willing and available if you guys change your mind. She said you would know what she was talking about. Good luck." Her message delivered, Nell ended the call and Deeks grabbed Kensi's phone.

"So about that conversation you wanted to have? Who are the Walkers and why would we change our minds about this Op? Deeks leveled a look at his partner that said more than any words could. "Spill it."

"I should have let Hetty do this, but no I decided no problem I could tell you, it would be better coming from me, I'm your partner." Kensi babbled, mostly to herself.

A babbling Kensi for all that it is adorable is never a good sign, Deeks thought.

" Focus Kens, the Walkers? Your conversation with Hetty?" Deeks gestured with his hands for her to go on as she suddenly seemed really interested in the horizon.

After a small sigh, she slumped forward a bit. "The Walkers are a married couple who happen to be NCIS agents from the Bay area. They were flown in after some information came to light." Kensi gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Agents are allowed to marry, really? Because I always thought there was a policy against that." Deeks lost a bit of focus at that, the idea seemed very Mr. And Mrs. Smith to him, which lead to some interesting thoughts, one of which was the fact that he was easily distracted.

"Dating is frowned on, but marriage is apparently okay. Honestly it's weird and really makes no sense, but eh." Kensi shrugged. " As far as why we might need them, you might want to check out the evening schedule for day three." Kensi motioned to the pamphlet that Deeks had thrown up the dash in his hurry to show off his new underwear.

Grabbing the schedule, which he had to admit was done very nicely, he scanned through it quickly before stopping suddenly and looking suspiciously at his partner and if he was honest his best friend.

"Kens please tell me the private positional technique therapy isn't what I think it is." As much as he would like to be wrong, he is pretty sure he's figured out what his partner has been hiding from him and if he's correct Ms. Kensi Blye has some serious explaining to do.

**Hopefully this gives you more of an idea where the story is headed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I still don't own anything :(**

Kensi, looked out the window for a moment wondering briefly if her partner would believe Wednesday night's therapy session was just really kinky yoga before deciding probably not. Looking at the clock in the dash she made another decision. "We still have time, I'm going to pull off the freeway and park somewhere."

"And then you'll tell me what's going on? With actual words that don't include 'just trust me'?" Deeks trusts his partner with his life, it's a fact and one that doesn't need to be repeated, but lately she has been leaving too many things out of their conversations.

"I can draw pictures if it helps you understand, I'm sure we can find some crayons somewhere." Under her breath she follows with something he almost doesn't catch. "It might actually be easier."

Deeks ignored her and they sit in silence until Kensi had pulled off the freeway and into an empty parking lot under some shade.

"So you want to tell me what the fancy writing describes for Wednesday night?" Deeks prodded when Kensi stayed quiet for a few moments after parking the car.

Turning to face him Kensi looked at her partner for a long moment. "It will be easier if I start at the beginning, just hear me out okay?"

"Okay, start talking."

"So after the briefing Hetty wanted to talk to me, they had gotten a warning I guess you could call it from Celia Bray about some of the therapy techniques used at the retreat. Apparently they are considered kinda experimental." Kensi pointed at the special underwear still hanging out of the bag on Deeks' side of the car.

Deeks nodded. "I figured as much from some of the descriptions, not really looking forward to the cleansing teas or the uplifting shakes, especially with my prior experience with 'health' shakes." He ended with a pointed look at Kensi.

"I've already apologized for that like 5 times, get over it. Anyway, Hetty wanted to discuss some of those treatments and ask if I felt like I would be able to go through with them and still remain professional after. Apparently she had gotten a call that this is now an anything goes, just solve it type of mission."

Scratching his head and meeting his partners eyes Deeks says exactly what Kensi was thinking during her previous conversation with their diminutive leader. "That doesn't sound like Hetty, did she tell you why?"

"Yeah, it turns out that the Secnav's niece recently adopted her second newborn baby. And her adoption lawyer was her husband's old friend from the navy..."

"David Whitfield." Deeks finishes for her. "Do they know for sure that her kids are 'those' babies?"  
"Not yet, and her uncle doesn't want to turn their lives upside down without proof. So we've got a little more wiggle room with this case."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Was that what you were taught Kens? That when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they go into a room and wiggle." Deeks finishes with a rather impressive eyebrow raise that is both teasing and leering at the same time.

Kensi's only response is to glare at her partner, who is suddenly glad she doesn't possess the ability to shoot laser beams from her eyes. If she did, he'd be a pile of ash on his seat right about now.

"I thought you said you didn't know what was going on?" Kensi emphasized each word.

"First, I'm not an idiot." Deeks paused as Kensi snorted. "And second, do you really think that Hetty wouldn't talk to me about something this important? I mean we got a speech about 'feelings' because we had to sleep in the same bed, you don't think authorizing agents to have cover sex warrants at least a heads up?"

"I guess, but she said she would let me talk to you about it myself. Hetty said she understood that it was something better discussed in private." Kensi can't decide whether to be angrier at Hetty for telling Deeks or at Deeks for not telling her.

"Oh, she waited until yesterday to call me in while you were at lunch meeting some old friends, who I am going to guess were the Walkers?" Kensi nodded.

"Imagine my surprise when Hetty asked me how our talk went, and if I was okay with everything? I think the look on my face clued her in and she handed me Celia Bray's old retreat schedule. I told her we had talked around it and I was okay with it as long as you were." Deeks is on a roll now, the frustration he's been keeping in check for the last day is feeding his rant.

"Kens, I was at your apartment last night working on our covers, you didn't think then might be a good time? You couldn't have snuck in: hey we might have to have sex in between the conversation about whether or not Charlotte is a pants or skirt type of woman, and should we down play the fact that Anthony made his money as a venture capitalist because they are not too popular in this economy? Do you really think that I wouldn't want to have a say in a decision that might potentially destroy our friendship not to mention our partnership? You're my best friend that's not something I would put in jeopardy."

"I'm your best friend?" Kensi asked softly when it seemed like he was running out of steam.

"That is the part you choose to focus on?" Deeks pressed his hand to his forehead, normally it was his job to be the pain in the ass, but today Kensi was giving it her all.

"Look Deeks, I didn't talk to you because I hadn't decided, I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with all this until this morning. I couldn't talk to you about it until I knew what my answer would be. You're pretty laid back anyway, you usually let me make most of the decisions, so I figured you would just roll with it I guess."

"Kensi for future reference there is a difference between letting you choose where we eat, or which station to set the radio on and whether or not we swap bodily fluids on an undercover mission. Fluid exchanging requires prior discussion, understand?" Deeks stared her down until she nodded. "What made you decide this morning?"

"It was actually the Walkers, he is an agent, but she's a tech, she has been trained, but never once been in the field, and this morning I saw her take a prenatal vitamin in the bathroom. She admitted they just found out she's pregnant and not far along enough to be showing. They were keeping it a secret so they could go on the mission if we needed them to. I may have issues and this may cause problems between us, but there was no way I was sending a pregnant untrained agent into the field because I was afraid to have government sanctioned sex with my cute friend, even if I'm not your type.

"You think I'm cute?" The smile on Deeks' face is just shy of ridiculous as Kensi rolls her eyes and starts the car. "Wait, Kens I thought we were talking?"  
"Let's see: fluid swapping requires prior discussion, you told Hetty if I'm okay with all this so are you, and I'm your best friend. I think that about covers it so we can go. Plus now that I think about, we're pretty good agents. Well I'm great, and you're good so we average out. We could have this thing wrapped up in 2 days, we probably didn't even need to have this conversation."

"Oh, we needed to have this conversation, you special agent Kensi Blye think that I Marty Deeks am cute. Could you repeat, that I want to change my ringtone?"

Kensi reached across the car to punch him before her partner could get more obnoxious. "Focus, we need to get to the hotel and prep, then we can go over everything and practice one more time."

"Prep and practice, got it." Something about the way her partner said the word practice had her turning to look at him, but Deeks had turned around to rummage through Charlotte's bag.

"Why did they give you a thermometer?"

"Ugh." Kensi made a face and shook her head. "You don't want to know."

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading especially those of you leaving reviews. You guys are awesome. Does anyone know how to reformat a story once it's published. I would love to be able to fix the first chapter. Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where it gets a bit racy folks, just a warning. **

**I don't own them, if I did naughty things would ensue. **

Anthony St. John walked back to his room after a brief business meeting with two potential investors in one of the resort's conference rooms.

At least that's what it looked like to the man in the black suv with the tinted windows. The camera he'd paid the room service waiter to wear had shown three men in casual suits dividing their attention between a power point presentation and folders on the table. The only new information the watcher had discovered was that St. John was a good tipper, something that seemed contrary to the profile the Whitfield's had ordered. The bugs he had planted in the room delivered nothing but static, most likely due to the massive amount of electronics the St. Johns had loaded into their room, apparently this was a working vacation.

Deeks whistled to himself on the way back to their room, he resisted the urge to put on a show for his audience parked on the bluff with a great view of the resort. Wanting to help since they were here anyway, Claire Walker had joined the house cleaning staff to clean their room as well as Sam and Callen's thoroughly, disabling all the listening devices she found. Her husband busied himself with a scenic ride along the coast taking the pictures Eric had run for facial recognition. From the pictures the guys had managed to slip into the presentation, it looked like the Whitfield's compound was patrolled by six guards at all times. The owners would say it was for the sake of their guests privacy, if any one was curious about armed guards at a fertility retreat.

"Darling, your irresistibly attractive hubby is back, and I brought snacks!" Deeks yelled as he opened the door to the suite. He had to give it to NCIS, as he looked around their ocean front lodgings, the loft bedroom was the size of his whole apartment and he was pretty sure he could do laps in the bathtub if he really tried. His current undercover budget far exceeded anything he ever had working with the LAPD.

The sound of the hair dryer in the bathroom let him know where is partner could be found. Since Charlotte would have no reason to attend her husband's business meeting they had decided that Kensi would stay in the room to catch up with Nell and install some security cameras in case someone other than the housekeeping staff decided to visit while they were gone.

The hair dryer clicked off as Deeks headed to the bathroom to update his partner. He stopped in the shelter of the door frame to watch Kensi try to twist her hair into a tortured looking style, before she finally gave up with a groan of frustration. In his opinion it looked better down anyway.

"All this time to yourself and your not dressed yet?" Deeks pushed off the doorframe and headed inside, glancing meaningfully at the short light pink bathrobe, it's loosely tied belt the only thing keeping his partner from exposing her assets. Not that he would mind.

"You wouldn't be either if you had to wear the dress Hetty picked out for me. She had a corset sewn into it, the thing is so tight I can barely breathe. If we have to chase a suspect you're on your own, I'll pass out before I run more than a couple steps." Her eyes met his in the mirror as she took in the slacks and button down shirt. "Looks like you got your own monkey suit."

"Tell me about it, Hetty told me if I do anything to it she's putting me in the shooting range as a dummy target." Deeks winced remembering Kensi's favorite place to practice shooting male suspects. "Apparently Callen and Sam got the same warning so at least I won't be alone."

Deeks nodded slightly to himself before he crossed over to stand behind her and lifted her hair gently away from her neck, ignoring the shocked look on her face he bent to kiss the soft hollow between her neck and collarbone.

"What are you doing?" Kensi's smile never left her face, but the words were menacing."

Deeks ignored her, and kissed along her neck before slowly heading toward her ear. "Just letting my wife know how beautiful she is. We have an audience on the bluff outside." His voice vibrated against her skin.

Kensi briefly lost concentration as his teeth grazed her ear and a small moan slipped out.

"Interesting, I'll have to remember that for later." Her partner caught her eye again as he switched to the other side of her neck. His hand pushed away her hair and she tilted her head slightly to give him better access. "Don't forget Charlotte adores Anthony." Deeks reminded her as Kensi started to move away.

She stopped immediately and shifted her stance to that of a woman being kissed by the man she loves. Deeks beard is softer than she thought almost tickling as he nuzzles behind her ear. She'll make him pay for this later, but there's no harm in it right now. "Oh wait, Nell." Kensi straightened up quickly, a little sorry for the loss of his warmth at her back.

"I think she's cute, but don't you think we should figure out our 'thing' before we start talking about a three-some." Deeks can't help but smirk. His partner has moaned 3 times in the last couple minutes though he doubts she realized it. He's not above feeling a little masculine pride knowing he was the cause.

"Oh gross, grow up. No, Nell identified the guards around the compound, they're all ex-special forces hired from the same private security company. That's a lot of muscle to guard a bunch of pampered rich couples at a retreat. We might want to stay here tonight instead of being locked down at the compound." Kensi glanced woefully at the dress hanging on the back of the door. She really didn't want to put it on, but the alternative was standing in a too short bathrobe in front of her partner. She headed toward Hetty's newest creation.

"Not so fast, Mrs. St. John, we've got a tail outside, and armed highly trained guards just waiting for someone to mess up. I think this calls for more, umm practice, we don't want to give ourselves away." Deeks walked forward until Kensi was trapped between him and the wall.

"What are you talking about? Did you drink at that meeting." This was not the goofy, flirty partner she's used too.

"It occurred to me that we are about to walk into a very dangerous situation unprepared because my partner was to squeamish to talk to me. I've decided to fix that." Deeks leaned farther in as he finished, putting a hand on the wall next to Kensi's head. "Anthony and Charlotte have been married for a couple of years, there are things he as her husband should know."

"Yeah I guess, umm what do you want to know? Is this like a piercings or tattoos type of question? Kensi's focused on her partners eyes trying to figure out what the hell is going on here.

He shook his head, and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I was thinking more intimate questions, questions like what color underwear my wife has on." His free hand tugged on the tie to the robe and pulled it away, sliding one side open. Deeks avoided his startled partners face, stepping back to look down.

The shock of seeing her topless is almost enough to make him rethink his plan, but he's gone this far and if she shoots him later, well, this view is worth it. Her breast is perfect, round and pert with a small pink nipple standing at attention against her olive skin. He smiles at that, nice to know he's not the only one interested in their thing. His gaze travels past her navel to the pink and cream panties. Definitely Charlotte, it's hard to imagine his partner picking something that dainty.

Kensi has been standing silently during Deeks appraisal, partly from shock at how aggressive his last move was, and partly from guilt because she knows he's right. She followed his gaze as it travelled back up her body and stopped pointedly at her chest.

"It's a strapless dress with a sewn in corset, no bra required." She feels silly having this conversation half naked, but makes no move to cover up. "What else do you want to know?" Putting her hand on her hip, Kensi reminds herself she's gone through SERE, she won't be the one to flinch first.

Her attitude has him stepping forward using his body to pin her against the wall, if she had looked frightened he would have backed off, but the challenge in her eyes is too much to resist. His lips hovered just above hers, he could feel her breath catch as he pushed up against her.

"I read the same brief you did, I know Charlotte's background, and you know Anthony's, but Wednesday night we have to preform for a camera, it is a camera isn't it?" Hetty had coaxed more specific information from Celia Bray. A wireless camera would be placed in their room broadcasting on a closed circuit to another room in the control area where a therapist, though he preferred the term pervert, would watch their performance and give them tips on which positions worked best for conception. There would be no recording, so at least they didn't have to worry about a sex tape being released later.

Kensi nodded in response, not ready to speak.

"So, my question is what does Charlotte like? Soft?" Deeks leaned in to kiss her, running his tongue gently over her bottom lip undemanding, and unsatisfying Kensi admitted to herself, before pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Or does she like something more?" This time he wasn't gentle his lips pressed against hers and his tongue swept inside, warm probing, and everything she wanted it to be, she leaned forward to grab his hair and deepen the kiss again as he started to pull back. When they finally separated she whimpered, and then shivered, her robe was on the floor and she couldn't remember taking it off.

"Sorry princess we're not done yet, though all information is being stored for further use." That statement is all Deeks and startled her.

Kensi reached for her robe. "We should stop, I mean, this is..."

"Research." Deeks finished for her, grabbing her hand pulling her in from of him and turning to face the mirror again.

"Deeks." Kensi's voice holds a note of something she can't identify as she looks at herself in the mirror, lips swollen, flushed red from her cheeks to her chest, and her hair, well they didn't call it sex hair for nothing.

"Not Deeks," Her partners voice whispers softly in her ear. "It's Anthony, and your Charlotte. Tell me what you want Charlotte, are you the type to who has to be in control?" Deeks kissed her neck again making it harder for Kensi to concentrate.

"Huh?" Kensi knows she'll regret this tomorrow, but today it's so easy to be Charlotte.

"Control, do you have to be in control?" Deeks repeated in a firmer tone while his hands wandered over her body stopping only long enough to tease.

"In life, yes." Kensi's not sure if she is answering for herself or her cover.

"In the bedroom? Can she let go?"

"Yes." For a girl who spends so much time in control it's surprisingly easy to give it up. It's the answer Deeks hoped for, and he's done playing, one hand wrapped loosely around Kensi's neck, he pulled her back towards his body, giving him full access to the ear he'd bitten to start all this, while the other hand reached across her body slipping underneath the delicate pink lace.

"Look" it's a command not a suggestion and Kensi opened her eyes to see herself sprawled in her partners arms at the same moment his fingers found the spot he'd been teasing around, Deeks bit down gently an inch below her chin, sending a shot of heat straight to her core. Her knees buckled, but he was there, holding her against him.

"Easy tiger," he chuckled when she's steady. " I think we'll be okay on Wednesday."

Kensi, turned thinking she'd like to have a little chat about what Anthony likes, full disclosure being only fair, but Deeks is headed out the bathroom door toward their bags. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To answer your phone, you've already missed one call." He answered holding up the ringing phone so they can both hear. "Hey Nell, what's up?"

"Where have you guys been?" Nell's voice is pitched low and urgent. "You need to get over to the Whitfield compound right now!"

"We were getting ready, hair dryer was on, so was the tv." Kensi's reply is muffled by the dress she's struggling into. "Did they change the schedule, we aren't supposed to be there for another forty five minutes."

"David Whitfield is dead, as far as the guys have figured out, he was shot by one of his scouts over money. Forget about your covers, Elizabeth Whitfield is turning everything over to investigators claiming it was all her husbands idea and that he forced her to do it. Callen and Sam need you over there to go through and transmit as much information about their side business as you can before the FBI takes over."

Deeks thanks Nell, telling her they will join Callen and Sam in fifteen minutes and hangs up. The partners look at each other briefly before jumping into action, throwing off the expensive clothes for their own. Any talk about what just happened will have to wait.

"Come on Deeks, we've got to go." Kensi shouts pulling her hair into a ponytail and heading for the door.

"You know you could try calling me Marty." Deeks suggested, grabbing for his phone.

Kensi stopped halfway out the door to consider his request. "Nah, that would be too weird."

"Really Kens," Deeks looked at the ceiling shaking his head. "All that happened today and that's the part that's weird."

**Hopefully, I didn't disappoint anyone, I struggled a bit trying to maintain their voices. Thanks again for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, 2 of the kiddos have been feeling bad so after 3 sleepless night my mind was pretty much mush. This one is a bit short but I promise the next one is coming soon : ) **

It was a fifteen minute ride to the compound, one Deeks expected to spend with a sullen pissed off partner glaring at him every few minutes. He was ready to apologize for crossing a line, and figured he would have to make some "never again" promises and grovel for a couple of days. Instead he spent the majority of the time trying to figure out just when aliens had zapped his partner and replaced her with this completely un-Kensi like clone.

"Really? You don't want to talk about what happened, I wanted to apologize." Deeks tried again before his partner cut him off.

"Nope, I'm good, nothing to talk about, nothing to apologize for." Kensi smiled at him brightly before resuming the humming she had been doing for the last five minutes.

"Okay then, well I guess if you want to talk you know where to find me."

"Really, I don't want to talk, ask me again and you are walking back to LA. I almost never want to talk, your the one who always wants to talk. I have a great idea, you like to talk so much, see a therapist, I'm sure one of the many headshrinkers at the LAPD would love to dig into that mess you've got going on up there." Kensi finished waving vaguely at her partners head.

"They had their chance, my mind is much too complex to be understood by mere mortals. Though speaking of therapy there is something I wanted to talk to you about. I was going to wait until after this op, but well..."

"There is no op now." Kensi finished for him.

"Right."

"You want to talk about therapy with me? What did you finally decide to commit yourself to a mental hospital for the good of all the single women in the Los Angeles area? Kensi smiled at her own joke, and Deeks felt better now that his partner was back. The humming had been creeping him out.

"Very funny, still working on the sense of humor I see. No, I don't need therapy, Monty's therapist wants to meet you."

Kensi looked hard at her partner trying to gauge if he was kidding or not. "Why would Monty's therapist want to see me? I thought he was done with therapy now."

"He still goes every other week. Last session she said he seemed different and asked if there was anyone new in his life. I told her that you have been taking him for walks while I surf, so now she wants to meet you."

"I'm not going to therapy with you and your dog." Kensi shook her head almost sighing with relief when they turned the corner to see police tape and cop cars surrounding their destination.

"He's saved your life and helped us out on more than a few cases, I think you can spare an hour."

"He's a dog, I'm not going to therapy for a dog..."

"He's a veteran of the police force who has saved your life and the lives of others, come on Kens, what's the big deal? Dr. Anderson just wants to meet you." Deeks interrupted. He was starting to be offended on Monty's behalf.

"If I say yes, will you promise not to ask me if I want to talk on the ride back?" Kensi felt like she should at least get something if she was going to a dog therapist. She rolled down the window and showed her I.D. to the officer at the gate who waived them in and told her where to find Callen and Sam.

"I promise. I'll even bring you chocolate donuts tomorrow."

"Make it all week and you have a deal." Kensi said over her shoulder as she walked toward the other agents.

"Deal then." Deeks couldn't help himself, taking a moment to admire his partners assets before hurrying after her.

"Well G, look who decided to show up, after we've done all the work, of course." Sam nodded to Kensi and Deeks.

"You two get lost, or did you get caught up in your covers and forget you have to work for a living. Enjoying the high life huh?" Callen asked the pair as they came to stand with him and Sam.

"TV was on."

"Hairdryer too loud." They both answer at the same time.

Callen raised an eyebrow looking at the two. But Sam was already speaking. "We talked to the police and the FBI already and worked out a deal. We get Petty officer Graham, and the FBI gets Elizabeth Whitfield. Kensi, you and Deeks check the office where Celia Bray said they conducted all their meetings. The forensic team will be here soon so be thorough but quick. Eric is already copying the hard drive of the computer, he managed to get into the network."

"Got it." Kensi turned to go.

"On it." Her partner said at the same time.

Callen watched them walk away and turned to Sam. "Hairdryer?"

"TV on?" Sam nodded towards Deeks retreating back. "How long do you think before he realizes he's wearing lipstick?"

Callen smirked. "I would say right about the time that Kensi realizes that she's got a hickey underneath her right ear."

"You going to talk to them about it?" Sam shifted to lean against the car.

Callen shrugged. "It's none of my business until it affects their work. When it becomes a problem, then we'll talk. We should probably go get Graham just in case the FBI changes their mind.

"You going to tell Hetty?"

Callen looked back at his partner, pausing to think for a minute. "You think she doesn't already know?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Not mine, just playing**

Closing the Whitfield case had been long and tiring and not with out it's own set of twists. Petty officer Graham would be charged in the death of David Whitfield, but not because he was owed money. It turned out that Graham had been the father of one of the babies Whitfield had "adopted" out. When he demanded his child back, according to him, David Whitfield had offered him a payout and told him to go make another. So Graham had shot him.

It had all seemed a little too simple until they had opened the files on Whitfield's computer and found 38 separate clinics in nine different countries. It was hard to began to process how many babies over how many years had been adopted through the elaborate scam. There was a silver lining of sorts, though the paperwork was less than legal, it looked as though the babies the SECNAV's niece had adopted were legitimate. Hetty had mentioned that arrangements were being made to correct the mistakes in paperwork. Elizabeth Whitfield was also being charged, thanks to the large collection of audio files they had found, and David Whitfield's tendency to record everything.

Knuckles tapping on her desk drew Kensi's attention away from the report she had been working on.

"You ready to go? We can take one car or I can meet you there." Deeks asked his partner as she rubbed her eyes. It had been a long week for both of them and while he wanted nothing more than a cold beer and a pizza his schedule had other plans.

"Are we doing something tonight?" Kensi stretched and looked slightly confused.

"Yep, I was quiet the entire car ride back, and there have been donuts on your desk every morning this week. So it's your turn."

"My turn." Kensi stared into space for a minute. "No, you're really going to make me go to your dog's therapist?" Kensi had planned on ice cream and re-runs of top model tonight not sitting in a therapist's office discussing of all things the feelings of a dog.

"I held up my end of the deal, and we did have a deal, so pack your stuff, we can grab something to eat and swing by my place to pick up his furry highness, but we need to leave now." Deeks pushed Kensi out of her chair and toward her bag.

"Any chance I can go next time?" Kensi tried her best pout, knowing it was unlikely to work, but trying anyway.

"No dice, Dr. Anderson is waiting for us, and I should probably warn you... Dr. A. is great with dogs, she's helped Monty a lot, but with people, not so much." Deeks, tired of waiting, packed his partners bag for her.

"So, is she going to try to pee on me or sniff me, that kind of weird?" Kensi could only imagine how someone whose job it was to psycho-analyze canines dealt with the general public.

"Well she hasn't peed on me yet, but it did take her three months to figure out my name is Marty and not Marvin, Marley, or Marlon." After a while he had stopped trying to correct her and just answered to whatever the doctor had decided to call him that session.

"Okay Marvin, as long as she doesn't try to sniff anywhere, we should be good." Kensi grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Two beers, a couple of burgers and a quick stop to pick up the subject of the nights adventure, Deeks pushed open the office door to a waiting area that looked more like a dog park than a reception room. Kensi couldn't see any chairs for humans, though in a pinch the dog bed in the corner might work.

A buzzer sounded when they had opened the door and a few minutes later the office door opened to reveal a short middle aged woman, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but had escaped in several places in defiance. She wore a long skirt, a button down shirt that had probably started the morning tucked in and glasses on her nose that had a piece of duct tape holding one side together. Ignoring Kensi and Deeks she went straight to Monty and stared into his eyes deeply for several minutes.

"Ah Monty, such an old soul." The doctor straightened up finally and looked and Kensi. "You must be Kenly, Monty has told me a lot about you, he's been enjoying your walks together. You can call me Jill, Dr. Anderson is such a mouthful." Jill stuck her hand out to shake Kensi's quickly and turned back into her office calling Monty to follow before Kensi could reply.

"Kenly? Really?" Kensi looked at her partner wondering if this was a joke.

"I warned you, it could have been worse." Deeks shrugged and gestured for Kensi to go inside.

Dr. Anderson, or Jill, Kensi corrected in her head was back on the floor with Monty, running her hands over his coat and making small noises to herself. Kensi sat on the couch grateful that there was one, and Deeks took the chair.

"I see what you mean." Jill said to Monty turning to look at the partners. "Could you both sit on the couch please." She motioned to Deeks to join Kensi.

"Sure." Deeks moved over to the couch but sat on the edge with a cushion between him and his partner.

Jill looked at Monty, and then back at the two. "You're right Monty these two are worse than those Chihuahuas I treated a while back. Stubborn." Dr. A replied shaking her head.

"Lets try this again, can you sit next to each other please?" Jill sounded exasperated as Kensi scooted out from the corner and Deeks squeezed a bit closer. "Keep going." She made small gestures form them to get closer with her fingers, it reminded Kensi of someone trying to land a plane. "I can definitely see what you mean. The frustration must be so irritating."

By now, Kensi and Deeks were sitting side by side and the doctor finally seemed satisfied. "Who is she talking to?" Kensi whispered to Deeks.

"Monty, she claims that she can read his micro expressions. Apparently he has been frustrated with me for weeks." Deeks shrugged like it was a common thing for someone to have a one sided conversation with a dog.

"Okay Monty, you're up." Jill motioned to Monty, who got up from the floor and climbed into Deeks and Kensi's lap, his head resting on Deeks thigh and his tail thumping softly against Kensi's leg.

"Now see, that is so much better. He looks more relaxed already. So how long have you two been a couple." Jill asked settling herself into an overstuffed side chair.

"We aren't..." Kensi started.

"...a couple." Deeks finished.

"Your dog says differently." The doctor pointed to Monty who was still enjoying the pillow the two of them had made. "You even finish each other's sentences."

"He is not my dog, and we're just partners." Kensi started to push Monty off of her to stand up when his whine and the doctor's hand stopped her.

"Kenny, please don't get up. Monty is trying to help you and you are disrupting the process. This is important. Monty now believes he has two owners and those owners aren't in synch. He is trying to help."

Kensi sat back down with a sigh, looking at her partner who was grinning and clearly trying hard not to laugh.

He caught her eye and raised his hands. "It's his therapy session, I'm just here to help." Deeks drawled, turning to Jill he motioned to Monty. " I don't know what he's been telling you, but we actual aren't together, really, we're just partners. Kensi has been walking him because she feels bad that he's cooped up while I surf in the evenings."

"That's nice Marty, but in my experience dogs don't lie, people do. You might not think you're lying, but you are, even if it's only to yourselves. " Both Deeks and Kensi started to argue, but the doctor waived them off. "It's not my business, I'm no good at the whole people thing, I tried it briefly before deciding to specialize in dogs and was a bit of a disaster. I am however, telling you that Monty here has decided that you are each other's mates, and he doesn't like whatever is happening." She paused before continuing on. "Or as the case here may be, not happening between you. No wonder he was so aggressive with the last woman you tried to bring home Mr. Deeks, he was defending her territory."Jill pointed at Kensi.

"He is not my territory, this is ridiculous, Monty get off me, Dr. Anderson. It was nice to meet you have a good time with your dogs." Kensi helped Monty off her lap, walked toward the door and shot a furious look at Deeks before she slammed it closed behind her.

"She, umm, well it's been a long week, though considering it's Kensi just be glad she didn't punch you. Or maybe she only does that to me." Deeks waved absentmindedly at the doctor as he lead Monty out.

"Remember Marty, dogs don't lie." Jill called after him.

"Monty, Monty, Monty, couldn't keep your mouth shut could you, you had to go and blab to the doctor. I know you like Kensi, but this was not the way to do it buddy. This is going to be painful. She punches really hard, and she's not going to punch you, no it's going to be me." Deeks kept his voice low as he scolded his trouble making dog on the way to the car. He slowed slightly as he caught sight of Kensi pacing furiously in front of it.

"Look, I didn't know she was going to..." Deeks started, bracing himself for the hit he was sure he was going to take.

"How dare she, who does she think she is? And you!" Kensi pointed at Monty who instinctively ducked behind his owner for protection. "You're lucky you're a dog, other wise." She held up her hand in a clear threat while Monty laid down and covered his head with his paws.

"What?!" Kensi turned on her partner who was watching her pace with a mild look of amusement on his face.

"You like me." Deeks smile widened.

"Did you fall and hit your head somewhere between her office and the car?" Kensi attempted to check her partners eyes, they seemed to be focusing fine, but he had clearly lost his mind.

"Nope, just seeing it clearly now. You like me, if you didn't you would have laughed off the crazy dog doctor, not been out here yelling and pacing about my dog deciding we're a couple." Deeks loaded Monty into the back of his car out of the line of fire just in case Kensi decided to shoot him.

"Pshh, as if." Kensi rolled her eyes, whatever she had been about to say was cut off in surprise as Deeks grabbed her trapping her between himself and the car.

"You like me, you like the way I smell, you like the things I do to you. It's okay to admit it partner." Deeks leaned in as he spoke, finishing in a whisper close to her ear.

Kensi had never particularly thought of her ear as sexy, but after the last few days she was seriously rethinking that belief or at least she would when her partner stopped nibbling on her ear and she was able to think again.

"Stop." She pushed him slightly away. "I mean it, take me home." Kensi looked Deeks in the eye, trying for a look that was less excited and more upset.

Unfortunately for her, her partner wasn't buying it. "Kiss me first, then I'll take you home. One kiss, one good kiss and I will never mention Monty, therapy and crazy Dr. Anderson again." Deeks watched Kensi's eyes narrow at his suggestion. She bit her lip slightly as she thought over his proposal, it took all he had not to kiss her right then, but he had been taking the lead too often, if he was going to convince her that she wanted this too, she was going to have to put in some effort.

"How about take me home or I'l shoot you?" Kensi smirked.

"Umm no good, no mention of a kiss, your proposal is declined. Plus if you shoot me I'll erase all the top model episodes you put on my DVR." Deeks shot back.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, do you know how much room those things take up?" Seems to me we've reached a stalemate, not that I mind spending time pressed against you, but eventually one of us is going to have to use the bathroom." Deeks raised an eyebrow and settled his body a little tighter against hers.

"Such a romantic." Kensi made gagging noises.

"It's hard not to be when you're so lady-like and dainty."

"I hate you." Kensi growled at her partner.

"You wouldn't be standing here if you did."

"Oh fine." Exasperated Kensi reached up to pull her partner's head down, touching his lips briefly before running her tongue gently along his bottom lip. Deeks groaned as Kensi deepened the kiss thrusting her tongue inside in a perfect imitation of the way he had kissed her days before. Pulling back she grabbed his lower lip between her teeth and tugged just enough to remind him who he was dealing with.

Deeks stood still as his partner snuck out from between him and the car, his hand on his lip he looked at her and smiled.

"Before you do that again, just remember I bite." Kensi smiled as she got into the car. She was glad for the shadows that hid her face because as soon as she had said the words her mind had flashed back to a different bite.

"Oh I'll remember." Deeks said to no one in particular before getting into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them for some naughty time : ) **

Deeks turned away from the television as Monty whined and crawled into his lap again. He had been pacing back and forth between the spot on the couch where Kensi usually sat and Deeks's lap for the last hour.

"I know you miss her buddy, but it's for her own good. Plus if you hadn't opened your big mouth we probably wouldn't be in this position in the first place." Monty wagged his tail in what Deeks assumed was sympathy.

"Just be happy you're neutered. Girls are nothing but trouble." His owner added.

It had been three and a half months since the counseling session in Dr. Anderson's office, three and a half months that Deeks had mixed feeling about, he had continued to push Kensi, grabbing her for quick kisses in different places, sending her suggestive text messages, and doing his best to move their relationship along. On her part Kensi seemed to enjoy everything, but she would never be the one to kiss him first. After a while he'd received a rather insightful email and decided on his present course of action. He just had to stay strong and hold out, it didn't help that his dog was obviously a traitor.

Deeks finished his third beer and briefly contemplated getting up for a fourth before deciding the couch was too comfortable. He was half asleep watching a late night infomercial for something Sam probably already had when the knock at the door sounded.

He got up looking at Monty for backup as he headed to check who would be outside at almost midnight, only to find him snoring on the other half of the couch.

"Really, thanks."

"Who is it? I didn't order pizza, the party is around the building on the left and I have a gun." Deeks called out, walking to the door picking up his service weapon on the way.

"Open the door." The very grumpy voice of his partner came from the other side.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the party around the building?"

"Open the door before I shoot you through it." Kensi was apparently not in the mood.

"Really." Deeks opened the door. "You're really threatening to shoot me through my door, were they out of your favorite donuts again? Or did Top Model get cancelled?" Deeks studied his partner as she walked inside looking around.

"Wow, that outfit is um," Deeks stumbled looking for a good descriptor for the maxi dress and hoodie combination that Kensi was currently sporting.

"I wanted to be comfortable and it's cold outside." Kensi shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Deeks settled back into his former position on the couch and waved her toward the fridge.

"You know where the beer is, help yourself if you want one."

Kensi frowned, normally he would bring her one, and offer her a seat. But then again he had been acting weird for the last two weeks, and wasn't that behavior the reason she was standing in his apartment this late? She hesitated for a moment before sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"I was watching that, it was kinda important."

"Right, you really need a," Kensi looked behind her. "You really need a 3-in-1 garden tiller for your non-existent lawn, and invisible gardens?"

"I could have a lawn in the future, and I'm sure Sam has a lawn, he loves this stuff. Though he probably already has it, I should ask Callen." Deeks stopped talking as his partner leveled her best "you're an idiot" stare at him.

"Fine, I'll turn it off." Deeks pouted as he grabbed the remote. "What can help I help you with? I need to get back to my late night Christmas shopping."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking for help, I'm looking for an explanation."

"Anything specific? Or should I just start explaining the many things you've misunderstood over the years. Do we need to go over touché again?" Deeks knew he was being an ass, but he couldn't help it, it had been a long two weeks.

"Where have you been the last two weeks?" Kensi ignored her partners previous statement.

"Work, home, occasionally a bar, repeat."

"You know what I mean." Kensi was starting to get impatient. "For the last three months I've gotten at least one text message every day that human resources would blush over before they sent you to a year of sensitivity classes. I've been groped, kissed and groped some more in a variety of places and settings, and then." Kensi paused throwing her hands up. "Nothing"

She reached into her pocket and threw two small booklets at him. Deeks used his beer to push one over so he could read both titles.

"Seven secret ways to drive your man crazy, and What to do when the problem is you." Deeks read off the titles.

"Those showed up in my car yesterday."

"Wasn't me." Deeks shrugged and leaned forward pulling two of his own booklets off of the side table where they had been hidden by a magazine, and tossing them on the table toward Kensi.

"Loving the dominant woman, and nine tricks to make her yours forever." Kensi read off with a smirk. "Apparently I require nine tricks, while a guy only gets seven."

"I would claim sexism, but really it could be one way, guys are easy." Deeks shook his head slightly.

"What I want to know is where they got them. These are some of the worst relationship books I've ever read."

"You read yours?" Deeks inclined his head. "Want to practice any of those seven ways?"

"That's the first time you've sounded like yourself in two weeks." Kensi shot back.

"Every time I tried to schedule something that even remotely resembled a date you somehow turned it into a platonic outing."

"No I didn't, you never asked me out."

"Drinks after work at the new club I got us access to, a club nobody could get into?" Deeks began ticking off fingers.

"Nell and Eric really wanted to come, how could I say no?"

"The Indiana Jones film festival I put together." Deeks ticked off another.

"My mom hadn't seen most of them either, and she really likes you for some reason." Kensi shrugged.

Deeks sighed. "Maybe I just got tired of being the one to initiate everything, I mean three months is a long time to have to start everything. I was starting to feel like that creepy coworker that all the sexual harassment videos warn you about."

"Did I ever tell you to stop?" Kensi stood with her hand on her hip. "Did I ever say no? Hit you or threaten other bodily harm?"

"I think I would have remembered, especially if there was a threat of bodily harm."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted you to..." Deeks stopped searching for the words.

"Wanted me to what? Participate? As I remember I participated plenty, or did you think Monty gave you those bite marks?"

"No." Deeks shook his head, then smiled at the memory. "No I wanted you to take responsibility for your part in this." He finally spat out. "You let me start everything so you can pretend that this is all me, and you don't have to admit that your part of this, part of us."

The word responsibility sparked something in Kensi's memory, it took a minute to dredge up the conversation she'd had so long ago with their resident psychology expert. "You sound like Nate." Kensi looked at her partner shrewdly. "Why do you sound like Nate?"

"I may or may not have received an email from a concerned party who wishes to remain nameless." Deeks refused to meet her eyes, choosing the couch as a much safer place to confirm her suspicions to.

"Great." Kensi threw her hands in the air. "First your dog and his crazy therapist, then the guys at work, and now Nate. Why is it the only people not discussing our thing are us?"

Deeks looked at his partner suddenly.

"Don't" She warned.

"Our thing." He drawled, "so you admit we have a thing, a thing that you take half the responsibility for?

"I should hit you."

"We can get into the S & M stuff later, why don't we try straight vanilla first." The fact that his partner had come here was a good sign in his mind and he decided to press the issue.

"You suck, you know that."

"Not me darling, though I'm dying to know if you do." Deeks wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kensi's eyes widened and for a minute Deeks worried that he had pushed to far.  
"It's kind of warm in here." Kensi commented. The abrupt shift was a little disconcerting to her partner.

"I could open a window if you want?" Deeks started to get up when Kensi shook her head and pushed him back down onto the couch gently.

"Okay." He drew out the word to the point where it was almost a question.

"No, don't worry about it, I'll just take this off." Kensi motioned to her hoodie pulling it over her head to reveal a very feminine dress with a sweetheart neckline. Not her usual style.

Deeks settled back into the couch thinking that she had forgiven him for his earlier comment as his partner walked around the back of it. "I think I'll get that beer now, you need another one?" She asked as she passed.

"No thanks, I'm good, you want me to put on one of your shows? You're taking up a lot of my DVR space. "

"You could always go back to your infomercial Christmas shopping." Kensi's voice was a bit muffled as it came from the kitchen.

"Right, I still have to find your present. What about that thing that makes the bump in your hair? I got it! Space bag organizers, we can finally tame the hoard in your apartment toge..." Deeks jaw dropped open as his partner came out of the kitchen in a bra and panty set similar to what she had worn as Charlotte St. John.

His eyes widened further as he realized she was sucking gently on a piece of ice and he swallowed.

"Or umm, we could turn off the tv if you had something...uh...else in mind."

"Don't let me stop you, it really is hot in here don't you think?" Kensi nodded at his shirt.

"Right." Deeks responded, sitting up straight on the couch, before pausing for a second and looking around. "Monty, kennel boy!" Looking back at Kensi, he put a bit more urgency in his voice. "Kennel now!" Monty finally seemed to get the clue and sauntered off down the hallway toward the kennel he slept in.  
Deeks turned back to Kensi who had her eyebrow raised in a question.

"He's neutered, no sense in rubbing his nose in it." Deeks explained with a shrug. "Where were we?"

"Shirt."

"Right, too hot in here." Deeks was a bit flustered by the mostly naked woman standing in front of him as he stripped off his shirt and threw it behind him. He was proud of the fact that he resisted the urge to pinch himself. Deeks settled back onto the couch and turned to look at his partner, about to ask what else she had in mind when she walked toward him and straddled him.

"So this is happening."

"You talk too much." Kensi shushed him with a finger against his lips, he watched her as she sucked one last time on the ice cube before running it gently down his chest circling his nipple.

Deeks inhaled sharply, partly from the cold and partly in disbelief that this was happening at all.

"Too cold? Poor baby." Kensi leaned forward flicking her tongue lightly across his nipple before sucking it in and biting gently.

When she turned her attention to his other nipple Deeks starting reciting surf reports in his head. It had been a long and painful three months.

Kensi came up for air pushing herself tightly against the bulge that was growing in her partner's lap. She briefly considered answering his question from earlier with a demonstration, but it had been a long time for her and the last three months had been close to torture.

Pressing her chest against his, she inched her way done his body, until she was on the floor on her knees. Looking into Deeks eyes she tugged on his belt, then his button and zipper before tugging his jeans down to his knees. She raised her eyebrow at her partner.

"Isn't commando a bit cliche?"

Deeks shrugged. "I was a little warm after my shower," he finished as his partner climbed back up his body to her previous position, making sure to press as much of herself against him as possible.

When they were face to face again she reached down between them. Deeks was about to remind her that she was still wearing too many clothes when she deftly seated herself on him, sliding all the way down, both letting a moan escape.  
She answered his question, before he could ask, leaning forward her hands on his shoulders fingers absently playing with his hair. "Crotchless, suggestion number 4." She whispered in his ear.

Deeks almost lost it, but managed to hold himself in check. "I owe Sam a really good Christmas present, maybe two of those lawn things, and Callen, I'll get him some of that Monk beer he keeps talking about." Deeks muttered breathlessly as Kensi shifted, using his shoulders to push herself up slowly before coming all the way back down.

"Thinking of the guys at a time like this, I must be doing something wrong." Kensi planted small kisses along her partner jaw.

"Nope, no this, uh this is all kinds of right. It's just been a while and I'd uh like it to stay right for a bit longer if you don't mind." Deeks grabbed her hips forcing her to slow down.

When she sighed with impatience he laughed and reached up to slide first one and then the other bra strap down her shoulder. He nudged each cup down slowly teasing her until each breast was free. He'd dreamed about her breasts even though he'd only seen the one, they were a perfect set. He cupped them gently running his thumbs back and forth across her nipples while she watched in silence.

Kensi threw her head back at the jolt of pleasure that ran through her as her partner's teeth gently grazed her nipple, followed by his tongue as he alternated between sucking and biting. He switched sides, driving her close the the edge.

Deeks was enjoying himself, but knew he was getting close and wanted to make sure Kensi got what she came for. He smiled to himself thinking of that pun. Lacing his hands in her thick hair he brought her to him for their first kiss of the night, as his tongue swept into her mouth, he surged forward with his hips deepening the thrust she had already started, establishing a quick rhythm between his tongue and his hips, he kept it up, holding on until he felt her shudder against him. Only then did he let go collapsing against her and vowing silently to himself to keep this couch forever.

Later with Kensi resting on his chest as they watched more infomercials in the search for the perfect present for Sam, Deeks finally managed to remember the question he'd wanted to ask.

"Kens?"

"Yeah?" Kensi shifted slightly to look up at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ugh, can I say no, I don't really want to psycho analyze this right now, I don't know what our thing is, or where it's going. I just want to enjoy it. Okay?"

"Okay, that works, but that's not what I wanted to ask." Deeks replied.

"Oh, then what?"

"What were you going to do if I didn't have any ice?"

**Sorry this too so long to update. I was out of state for a wedding for almost a week. Getting on the plane I was excited for the 2 hour time change thinking I would have more time to write once the kids fell asleep, once I got to cA though I was falling asleep at 9 with the kids : ( **

**Thanks again for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is more of a prequel to the last chapter, someone had mentioned that they would like to know how the team was plotting to get the dynamic duo together and I had some fun writing it. **

Eric joined Sam and Callen outside Ops, "So what are we going to do about them, what's the plan?" He nodded toward Kensi and Deeks.

"We can keep ignoring the awkward tension." Sam chimed in.

"And the time we caught them in the locker room." Callen added.

"What time in the locker room?" Eric asked.

"That was definitely awkward."

"No, Sam, I think the word your looking for here is uncomfortable." Callen motioned to the two partners below them. Kensi was spending a lot of time writing out a report while not making an eye contact with Deeks, who had been throwing random objects from his desk her way for the last minute.

"This is painful." Sam replied.

"So what are we going to do, what's the plan." Nell asked as she joined them.

"I talked to Nate last week, he said the email is ready to go when we think the time is right." Eric supplied helpfully.

"The time was right last week, have him send it, would you Eric?" Callen turned to face the rest of the team as Eric headed to his computer. "About the other thing we talked about, anyone done their homework yet?"

"I don't think that's gonna work G. I tried, but I just can't go pick up one of those magazines, what if my kids found it? Or worse my wife." Sam shook his head.

"Eric and I tried to go into one of those bookstores..." Nell started.

"One of those?" Callen raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"An adult bookstore, there's one close to his apartment."

"And?"

"And they carded me when we walked in, Eric was so embarrassed he faked an asthma attack." Nell finished.

"Don't you only have to be eighteen?" Sam asked.

Nell just stared in response.

"I talked to Nate, we are good to go, what did I miss?" Eric came around the corner to rejoin them.

"An asthma attack Eric, really?" Callen raised his eyebrows at their resident computer nerd.

"It was instinct, they thought Nell was underage and I brought her in with me..." Eric trailed off before quickly changing the subject. "What about you?"

"I spent the weekend at the bars, talking to women."

"How is that supposed to help Kensi and Deeks?" Nell asked the team leader.

Callen smirked. "It didn't, but I had a great weekend."

Sam rolled his eyes at his partner. "I guess I could ask Michelle for her help." He started reluctantly.

"No, no I, uh I have an idea." Nell interrupted him. "I need to make a call." She blushed slightly. "Uh later." Nell replied when at the guys questioning glances.

"Callen, I'm done, I'm going home." Kensi yelled up at her team leader.

"Tired of us already?" Callen asked.

"Not you." Kensi gave a side-long glance at her partner. "Shaggy over there seems perpetually stuck in elementary school."

Deeks shrugged. "Some people are too uptight."

Kensi shrugged on her bag and walked over to stand in front of Deeks. "And some people never grow up." She leaned in as she spoke. Her message delivered she waved a quick goodbye at the rest of the team and quickly left.

Deeks leaned back and put his hands behind his head after a quick glance at his watch.

"Didn't you drive in together?" Sam asked him.

"Yep, in my car. I'm just timing how long it's going to take for her to come back in."

"This is Kensi, you may be waiting for a while." Callen joined them in the bullpen.

"I could be nice and unlock the car." Deeks started, his hand going for the keys he left in the inbox of his desk. Callen and Sam exchanged knowing looks as they watched Deeks search for his keys. They'd seen Kensi swipe them while Deeks was distracted looking down her shirt.  
"Something wrong." Sam did his best to look concerned.

"No, I must have put them in my bag." Deeks pulled it onto his lap and begin searching. "Or maybe the drawer." Finding nothing there he looked up. "She wouldn't, she didn't." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"She would and she did." Callen's voice followed him as he jogged to the door of the mission to confirm that his partner had indeed stolen his car.

Deeks slumped back into his chair. "Can I get a ride?" He asked the no one in particular.

"Mr. Deeks, it seems my timing is fortuitous as you seem to be lacking your partner and your vehicle." Hetty's voice preceded her around the corner.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Hetty, but Callen is going to give me a ride, right?" Deeks looked pleadingly at the man across from him.

"Sorry, can't help you, Sam gave me a ride in this morning and we still have a report to finish." Callen shrugged.

I'll wait, it's fine. Don't worry about it Hetty, I'll just call a cab." Deeks spit out in a rush.

"Nonsense, Mr. Deeks, I am here ready and willing to offer you a ride home, which you are in need of, I happen to be an excellent driver if you were worried." Hetty's tone implied that he shouldn't worry if he wanted to retain his good health.

"After all," Hetty continued,"Michael was horrible before I gave him a proper lesson. He could barely finish a lap, such a waste of a beautiful vehicle."

"Michael?" Callen raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Michael Andretti. You know Mario was a fantastic driver, but a horrible teacher."

"Wait, are saying you used to drive formula one?" Sam was the first to put it all together.

"Not 'used to' Mr. Hanna, after all everyone needs a hobby. It's good for the soul, keeps me young. Coming Mr. Deeks?" Hetty called after her new passenger on her way out the door.

Deeks opened and closed his mouth, thinking better of voicing his current thought before he gave a small wave to the others and slumped out the door.

"That's so wrong, I mean hate the man, but don't take it out on his car." Sam winced at the thought of someone else driving his precious charger.

"If she really hated him this would be a lot easier to deal with. We'd just let her shoot him and be done with it."

"Only a flesh wound though." Sam smirked.

"Of course." Callen nodded is agreement. "You got something for us Eric?" Callen asked the tech who was making his way down the stairs looking confused.

"No, no I'm good, I mean I don't have anything. But Nell just kicked me out of ops, she said she wanted some privacy to make a special call." Eric jerked his head back.

"Privacy." Callen repeated

"For a special call." Sam answered back.

"Technically I'm the team leader, I should be supervising all special calls, for her own safety of course."

"Of course, wouldn't want anything to happen to Nell." Sam agreed with him.

Both men turned in their chairs to look at Eric. " I can't, she'll kill me if she finds out." Eric hesitated looking at the guys. "Though there is the back up system Hetty had me install."

"Back up system?"

"Yeah, just in case something were to happen, or someone were to shut off the main security feed the back up system would notify Hetty and still work. But really it runs in the background all the time. It's independent of the original system." Eric shrugged

Callen turned his laptop and motioned to Eric. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Really guys, she said she wanted privacy."

"If she doesn't know, I think it still qualifies as private." Callen looked to his partner for confirmation.

"Works for me."

Eric let out the breath he had been holding before leaning over Callen's laptop, a minute later a view screen of the ops center popped up.

They watched the screen as Nell paced back and forth in front of her desk before taking a deep breath and grabbing the phone.

"Eric can we hear that." Callen started before a dial tone sounded in the bull pen followed by the sound of a number being dialed. "Remind me to watch what I say in this building, all the time." Callen spoke under his breath at his partner.

"Den of iniquity, how may we fulfill your desires?" A sultry voice answered after the third ring.

"I was, uh wondering if Mistress Sabine was available. This is Nell Jones." Nell's voice squeaked.

"Of course, when would you like to come in? Is this appointment for yourself or will you be bringing a friend." The voice trailed off leaving no doubt that "friend" was meant to mean something more.

All three men in the bullpen managed not to drool, just barely as they looked around wondering just what their sweet innocent Nell had been doing in her free time.

"No, no appointment, I was wondering if I could just talk to her, she's a friend, she said to call anytime. If you could just give her my name?" Nell tried again.

"Of course, she is in a session right now, but I can have someone give her a note. Can you hold on?" The voice was more business-like this time.

"Yes, that's fine.

Sam slid over to Deeks desk and started his laptop.

"His password is..." Eric started before Sam cut him off. "Yeah, I know. He's not the only on who can 'detect' things."

After a minute Sam turned the screen so the other's could see the website he had pulled up.

"That can't be right." Eric turned his head and adjusted his glasses for a better look. "Can it?"

"I think it is, and it requires a member number and password to get past this page." Sam gestured to the scene of a stylized dungeon door the handles tied with what appeared to be a whip.

"Someone has some explaining to do." Callen commented as a woman's voice came on the phone.

"Nell, my naughty little pixie, please tell me that you've been up to no good?" Sabine's voice put the previous woman's to shame. It sounded like velvet and promised all sorts of things. Callen looked amused, Sam uncomfortable, and Eric looked vaguely ill.  
"I've been fine Sabine, how is everything working? Any problems with the system?"

"You disappoint me Nell, all business when you know just how much I enjoy pleasure."

"Actually I was calling about the favor you said you owed me?" Nell's voice was steadier now.

"Of course, will you be bringing me that friend that I've heard so much about? There is something delicious about a man in glasses, begging for, well everything."

Callen and Sam looked up quickly Eric froze and then sat abruptly, landing hard on Kensi's seat. His face turned a rather alarming shade of red.

"No, no, no glasses, or begging." Nell spoke quickly. "I need advice for someone else, more like what you wrote about in your thesis and some of the other things you specialize in."

"I'm intrigued, but I don't have time now, Anton has been a very bad boy and it's going to take all my considerable skills to make him see the error of his ways. Isn't that right darling?" A muffled affirmation could be heard in the background. "I am free for lunch tomorrow. Would that work?"

"Lunch tomorrow works. Thank you." Nell's face was a bright shade of red by now.

"Perfect, I'll have the receptionist send you the details, and Nell, do bring your friend, I would so enjoy meeting him, and I promise to behave."

"I'll try." Nell squeaked out as the call ended.

All three men bolted up the stairs.

"Hey guys, I was just going to call you, I managed to get a hold of my friend." Nell took a closer look at the three men in front of her. "But you knew that already. Really Eric, the back-up system?"

Eric blushed and shifted to stand behind Callen. "I, uh, sorry." He stammered pointing at Callen.

Nell sighed, "I guess I don't have to tell you, we are going to lunch tomorrow?"

"With your friend the dominatrix?" Callen added.

"With my friend from college, Alison."

"Who moonlights as a dominatrix?" Callen couldn't seem to let that detail go.

"Sorry, Nell, how is this going to help Kensi and Deeks? I mean Kensi is, well Kensi." Sam spoke up, "but she's hardly a..."

"Dominatrix" Callen finished for him.

"Alison," Nell replied tartly, "is a licensed practicing psycho-therapist. She has PhD is psychology with an emphasis in human sexuality. Her masters thesis was on dominate women in sexual relationships and her doctoral thesis was on dominate women in the workplace."

"I'm sensing a theme." Callen said in an aside to Sam.

Nell ignored him. "She does a lot of pro-bono work for victims of abuse, the "den" is a way for her to make a living. I think she can help us."

"She's got you there G. And I don't have to read any embarrassing magazines, though Eric, you might want to make sure your inhaler is full." Sam clapped Eric on the back before heading down to the bullpen.

Nell turned to Callen who was looking at her speculatively. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering what other secrets our 'naughty little pixie' has been hiding." Before Nell could reply he turned to follow Sam.

Nell collected her things before turning to Eric. "See you tomorrow, oh and you might want to wear pants, Sabine has a thing for legs."

Eric started to reply before stopping, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an inhaler, shaking it before taking a long puff.

**Thanks for reading, I am working on the rest of the story as far as Kensi and Deeks, but I hope you liked this.**


End file.
